Sit-ups are a form of exercise that is excellent for trimming and firming stomach muscles. For best results they should be performed in a smooth, rythmic motion, without jerking, and the shoulder blades should not touch the floor at the end of the down stroke nor should the upper body be brought to a fully vertical position at the end of the up stroke. When executed in this manner, a continuous uninterrupted tension is maintained on the stomach muscles.
To accomplish this, however, it is necessary for a person's feet to be restrained during exercising. This has meant that sit-ups could not conveniently be performed to best advantage unless another person was available to hold down the exerciser's feet or unless exercise equipment, such as that found in a gym, was readily available. Accordingly, a need exists for a conveninent and lightweight foot restraint which can be easily stored and then quickly assembled for use in performing sit-ups in the home or office.